Twisted Fates
by Deaths.Salvation
Summary: What happens when the hero of time is killed by a newcomer... Rated M  I don't know how the story will evolve so the rating is to be safe  R/R It depends if I will make anymore chapters so please R/R. Sorry for the late post busy busy busy.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The boy lay there unknowing what was about to happen. He had long blonde hair, with green eyes. He stood at about 4' 5", he was 12 years old. He sat up on his bed and looked around his dimly lite room. There was a dresser to one side that he put interesting things he found and a couple extra pairs of clothes. On top of the dresser was the clothes he was going to wear today. A red tunic with a black belt. There was a hat there to but he never liked hats. He stood and got dressed. There came a knock at the door. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was a girl with pure white hair and yellow eyes. "Hey Daveak. You sleep in again." She said.

Daveak rubbed his eyes as the sun blinded him. "Sorry Saria." He said as he stretched.

Saria grabbed his hand. "Well we're going to be late. Come on." She said as she pulled out of his house. Today was the day where all the children of the forest gets their own spirit. Spirits are little creatures that help them out when they are needed. They choose how will own them by a kiss on the cheek. As they reached the sacred grove where the spirits live, they see all the other children of the forest are there. An orange haired, red eyed child saw them first.

"Hey look who finally decided to come! What sleeping in again Daveak." All of them laughed. Daveak rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck.

"Do I have kick the shit out of you again Milo?" Daveak said as he looked at the orange haired child. The rest of them grew silent. Milo back off and didn't say another word. Daveak and Saria went and joined the rest of the children of the forest. After about ten minutes spirits started coming to the grove. A pale yellow one went to Saria and kissed her cheek. A bright red one went to Milo. After the rest of the children got one a shining green one went up to Daveak and kissed his cheek. The rest of the children gasped. Shining spirits are rare and usually never pick a child to own them. Many legends swirl about the shining ones. One of the legends is that who ever gets a shining one will become king of the sea. Most of the legends are not true. Daveak walked up to Saria who was talking with other girls about how cute theirs were. As the others saw Daveak coming they said they all had things to do and ran off giggling. "Kinda weird huh. Me getting a shining one I mean." He spoke as he went in front of Saria.

Saria blushed lightly. "You know now your going to be king of the sea. What do you think about that?" She asked playfully

Daveak chuckled "I don't know I could just as easily be king of fire." He said. His spirit looked at him and spoke.

"That is not possible Daveak. I can not withstand fire." It said. Saria and Deveak burst into laughter at this.

"Oh yeah her name is Vina" Daveak said as he pointed towards his spirit

"Hello Vina. Mines name is Kone. Kone is male." Saria said.

"Daveak we must go." Vina said worried.

"Go why?" Daveak asked.

"Something bad is about to happen here" Vina said quickly.

"Bad? What do you mean?" Daveak asked. Just than lighting struck a nearby tree. The tree caught on fire instantly. The fire spread quickly around the grove. Almost too quickly to be a normal fire. There were screams of terror. Daveak was only focused on one. Saria had tried to run out of the grove. But just as she went into the trees fire spread to where she was standing. Her screams was the only thing Daveak was focused on. The last noise she would ever make, and hopefully the last noise he would ever hear. He dashed towards the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When Daveak woke the sun bore strongly into his eyes. He immediately shut them. After several moments of eye adjustment he looked around. All he could see was a field. Nothing of which he knew could be seen. He stood up and started to walk to the first thing he saw which was a castle. By time he reached the gate it was night and they were putting up the draw bridge.

"No! Wait" Daveak said as he ran towards the gate. They didn't hear him as the guards finished pulling up the bridge. He stopped before he dropped into the river below. "Damn!" He said frustrated as he went looked around. He saw two old stone blocks on either side of the draw bridge. There was moss growing on each block. He started to walk towards the left one as he heard a strange sound he had never heard before. He turned and looked the way the sound came from. Standing not five feet from him was a walking skeleton. He fell to the ground in shock as the skeleton walked towards him. Right before the skeleton hit him a seed flashed brightly. He shielded his eyes from the bright blast. When he opened his eyes there stood a boy that could have been his twin except his eyes were blue and not green.

"Who are you?" Daveak asked. The boy just stood there and looked at him. "What? Do you have a problem?" Daveak asked very rudely. A blue light flew from behind the boy.

"His name is Link and I am Navi. Who are you?" The light asked.

This took Daveak by surprise. He sat there for a little bit and finally said "My name is Daveak. What are you?"

"Goddesses you think some one would know a fairy when they saw one." Navi said.

"A fairy? Um OK. " Daveak said. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Your joking right?" Asked Navi.

Daveak shook his head as he said. "Um nope no joking where am I?"

"Oi." Navi sighed. "You are in Hyrule."

"Um no I am not Hyrule is covered in a great forest. And as we see this is not covered in forest." Daveak said.

Navi flew to a sign that was hanging on the stone wall next to the draw bridge."You see what this sign says." The sign said "WELCOME TO HYRULE CASTLE TOWN" In gold lettering.

"OK this is Hyrule. But wheres the forest?" Daveak asked.

Navi flew again this time towards the Deku Forest. "That's the only forest in Hyrule."

"Wow that forest is so small." Daveak said in surprise. "So let me get this straight. That is the only forest?" He said pointing towards Deku Forest. "And this is Hyrule?"

Navi flew back to Link "Yup. How do you not know that Daveak?"

"Hey the last thing I remember is running into a fire. I should be dead." Everything went black and there stood Link and Navi flying by him. Daveak looked around. As Vina flew to Daveak.

"Daveak I am glad to see you are well. With all the power I had I forced you here. I died in the process. But I did get you to your counter part in this reality. Link is your counterpart like Navi is mine. You must find it in yourself to help this Hyrule. The Hyrule you grew up in is no more. The planet was destroyed. When Ganondorf summoned a meteor that he couldn't control. You must stay alive though. That is why I moved you through space to get you here."

Daveak stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to say he sat down. As he sat there he ran his hands through his hair. "I wanted to die there you stupid spirit." Tears ran down his face. As he said that the sun begin to rise as they were all placed back at the gates to castle town. The gate was lowered as Link and Navi went into the town. "Hey! Can I come with you guys. I have nowhere else to go." Daveak said as the tears subsided. Link nodded his head. Daveak got up and followed them into the town. The first stop they made was to the shop where Daveak spent all of his savings to get a good sword so he could help Link. After that they went into the castle and snuck around the guards. They came to an arboretum type place in the middle of the castle. At the far end was a girl dressed in a pink and white dress as well as a headdress of the same colors. Link started to walk towards her Daveak followed him. Link tapped the girls shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl asked. Link stood there as Navi explained what the Deku tree had told Link. Daveak listened as well. Navi than told her about Daveak leaving out the details that Vina had told them. "Oh. I am princess Zelda." She bowed "May I see the spiritual stone of the forest?" Zelda asked. Link grabbed the Kokiri emerald and showed it to Zelda. Daveak looked at the emerald confused. Zelda clapped her hands. "That means you are the one from my dream." Zelda than explained about a dream she had. Daveak sat down and listened. The dream was about the destruction of Hyrule Link was a green light from the forest and than she pointed towards the window. There stood a green man with red hair. "That is Ganondorf. I believe he is the black clouds from my dream." She said as she finished her story about her dream. Daveak's face lost all emotion at the mention of his name. No one seemed to notice him. He stood up and grabbed his sword as he slowly walked towards the window.


End file.
